


New Blood- Ghost B.C Fanfic

by elviraforge



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviraforge/pseuds/elviraforge
Summary: Okay it's long but I just want to say. This story is certainly going to be long, but problem is updates will quite possibly be slow, so I apologise for that. Enjoy!





	New Blood- Ghost B.C Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idle Hands Are the Devils Workshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049602) by [rubrikate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubrikate/pseuds/rubrikate). 



Alpha folds his arms and stands by the window, as he sees the black armoured car pull up in the Church's steep driveway. Soon, he is joined by Aether and Earth, and the three all looked out together. "Is...is that her, brother?" Aether asks, his slim black tail flicking like his brothers'. "Yes, brother. She has finally arrived. But...there's something off. Do you feel it too?" Alpha says, as he looks out with worry in his eyes. "She is not alone...and yes, brother, I do." Earth says. The black car pulled up by the front door, and while the three brothers were so busy worrying, they had to sprint down the stairs, shoes clacking loudly as they ran. Soon, they reached the front door, panting from the thousands of stairs. Alpha steps up and there's a knock on the door. Aether and Earth flanked their older brother, and Alpha opened it. Behind the door was a woman, with deep black hair and a young girl unconscious in her arms. The girl wore black leggings and a matching black and white crop hoodie. Alpha looked at her, before stepping forward, offering to take the girl. "Alya...It's been a while." Alpha says. Alya sobs softly as she steps forward to give the girl to Alpha. Alpha carefully takes her and steps back. "I...I can't stay, Alpha...I need you to do something for me...tell him...tell him I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken her." She sobs and Alpha sighs, eyes narrow in sympathy behind his silver mask. Suddenly, Alya frantically looks around, and soon settles on a spot behind Alpha and the others. Her eyes widen. "I...I have to go!" She says. "Should I give her to Papa Nihil, Alya?" Alpha asks. Alya nods, before running. Alya used to be a Sister of Sin at that very same church, but was excommunicated because she had a forbidden affair. A familiar clacking of well-kept shoes was heard. " She doesn't have the courage to face me herself, no?" A voice asked. Alpha, Earth and Aether's eyes widen and they slowly turn, the girl in Alpha's arms. "No, Papa." Alpha says, his grip on the unconscious girl tightening a little. Papa Emeritus III walks up, his long robes waving majestically as he walks. He hadn't seen the girl. He had a cold look in his eyes, and walked as though he wanted to kill someone. He looks down at what Alpha was holding, and when it dawned on him what it was, his eyes widened and immediately softened. He rushed over and stood right in front of Alpha, and looks at the girl. "No..." He mutters. He raised a gloved hand and gently brushed her raven hair away from her face, and gasps softly. He grew angered. "So...She really did it." He growls. Alpha looks at his two brothers with a worried look in his eyes. The two returned the look. "Papa, you know this girl?" He asked. "Yes, I do. Here, I'll take her." He carefully takes the girl from Alpha. "Alpha, I'm going to take her to my personal quarters until she wakes. When she does, I would like there to be some clothes for her." Papa looked worried but cold and hateful. Alpha nods and bows. "Of course, Papa." Alpha says, with a worried look. Papa turns on his heel and rushes up to his chambers with the girl and lays her on his bed, brushing twigs and leaves out of her hair and spreading it out like a dark halo as he brushes through it gently. He curses Alya for doing this to the poor child. "It's her birthday today..." he says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. He put a hand to her cheek, stroking small circles with his gloved hand. He continues to remove the thorns, twigs, leaves and small flowers from where they were stuck to her. He brushes through her knotted hair as gentle as possible. When he was done, he walked over to the window, looking out at the Church's dark grounds. He sighs and looks at the stars. It was nearing the end of Autumn, entering Winter. Papa was so distracted, he barely heard the knock of his door. He turned, glancing at the girl, seeing she was still asleep, and walked to the door. He opens it silently, seeing Alpha outside it. He gestures for him to quickly walk in, and closes the door quietly after he does so. Alpha was holding a black and white Sister of Sin outfit and looked around for somewhere to put it down. Papa points to the bedside table and Alpha put the clothes down. Papa walked back over to the window and continues to look out at the stars. Alpha stood beside the bed, looking down at the girl and in deep thought. "Who is she, Papa?" Alpha asks softly, walking up to stand just behind his left shoulder. Papa glanced over his shoulder at Alpha. "Remember how Alya was excommunicated because she had a forbidden relationship with one of the higher clergy members?" He asks softly. He and Alpha met eyes, and Alpha nods. "With your brother Papa II, yes?" Alpha asked. Papa III shakes his head, chuckling. "No, but I can't say I'd be surprised if he had. No, she had said relationship...with me." He said, serious again. He averts his eyes and looks at the ground. Alpha's eyes widen. "Papa...please tell me you are joking..." He said, soft. Papa looks down in shame and says nothing. "Was this girl the product of the relationship?" Alpha says. Papa hesitates before nodding. "Oh...Papa..." Alpha placed both hands on his shoulders and turned him to face him. "She's your daughter?!" Alpha kept his voice low, his eyes now serious. "You know it's forbidden to have a daughter, right? What would His Dark Excellency Nihil do if he found out?" Alpha's eyes were wide with worry for his best friend. "That's what I'm afraid of... I can't tell Father, or he may use her as a sacrifice, or worse...and I don't want to imagine what he would do to me, Alpha..." Papa said, voice soft and fearful. "Or my brothers..." He said. Alpha's eyes narrow. "Papa, look at m-" he was cut off by a small sound coming from the bed. The two men turn and face the bed, Papa's eyes wide. Alpha's slim tail was between his legs in worry. He still had a hand on Papa's shoulder. The girl's eyes flutter a bit, before opening properly. "Wha...what? Where am I...?" She whispers, her hand on her temple as if trying to dispel a headache. "Mother?" She looks around, her eyes swiftly brushing over Alpha and Papa, not noticing them. "Uh...your Mother isn't here, Kaiya..." Papa walks over, carefully so he didn't scare her. "You're at the Church, little moon..." Papa seems to grit his teeth. Her eyes widen. "How do you...know my name?" She looks at Papa, seeming to remember him but says nothing. Alpha stays standing in the shadows. Papa seems sympathetic. Her eyes widen as she realises what he had called her. She grunts and gets to her knees, slightly spread and balancing herself by having her hands firmly on the bed. She reached for his hand, and he held it out to her. She gently pulls him so he is sat on the edge of the bed beside her. He looks deep into her dark brown eyes and smiles a little. She kept hold of his hand, before turning it so his gloved palm faced the ceiling. She tenderly traces a gentle line from where his forearm met his upper arm to the tip of his middle finger as he did the same with her arm. She looks up at him with wide eyes as he cracks a grin. Alpha smiled a little but remained in the shadows. After a moment, Kaiya breaks out in the mirror image of Papa III's grin. Papa chuckles and Kaiya moves closer, her knees now touching his. She straightened, still kneeling but put her hands on Papa's shoulders, looking into his eyes as he put one hand on her elbow to keep her straight. After a moment, she wraps her arms around his neck and cuddles him tightly. "I...thought I'd lost you...years ago..." she says into the crook of his neck as he chuckles and put his arms around her back, cuddling back. Alpha chuckled and exits the shadows, before stepping into Papa's line of sight and bowing, leaving the two alone after. Alpha walked down the hall, shoes clacking gently as he walks. He had his hands clasped behind his back and he stood in a perfect posture. Every step was even and measured to perfection. He returns to his chambers, just downstairs from Papa's and walked to his own window, looking out at the grounds. He spotted the first few flakes of December fall softly, and smiled. He had always loved the snow. Ever since he was young, every Winter all he'd do was stand by the windows of the great church and admire it. He looked out, seeing the black car was still in the driveway, soon joined by another. A Bentley, by the looks of it. It took Alpha a long time to recognize it. His eyes widened when a figure got out of the car. He practically fell backwards and almost ran into his door. He opened it and didn't bother locking it. He sprints to Papa III's room, practically kicking the door down. "Papa II is here!!!" Alpha says, his eyes wide. Kaiya and Papa nearly fell off the bed in surprise. Well, they did, but Papa clutched Kaiya to his chest as he hit the ground, making sure she didn't get hurt. Alpha chuckles and quickly walked over, helping the two up. "What are you talking about, Alpha?" Papa asks, an eyebrow raised. "Your brother, Papa II is here!!! And he seems to be after young Kaiya!" Alpha blurts quickly. His blue eyes were full of panic and worry, which was rare, as he was always calm and collected. Papa began to look around with wide eyes as Kaiya looked downright confused. "Alpha, are you sure?" Papa asks as Alpha nods quickly. Papa nods and turns to Kaiya. "Little moon, you need to get changed into that outfit, and immediately meet me by the front door. Alpha will stay with you until you can meet with me. He will help you sort your hair and all that. And do try to hurry." Papa says. He nods once at Alpha, eyes hard and whirls, leaving Alpha and Kaiya in the room alone. Kaiya turned to face the towering ghoul, and bows politely. "So you're Alpha?" She says, smiling a little. Alpha chuckled. "You're quite formal, Kaiya, and I am Alpha, a pleasure to meet you." He hugs her in greeting and she returned it without a second thought. When they both stepped back, Kaiya immediately rushed over to the outfit. Alpha followed her, and looked out of the window just in time to see Papa III approach Papa II. As he turned, Kaiya had the just above knee-length dress on, the skirt was a little puffy with small white petticoats, and the bodice had lovely intricate designs on the breast and shoulders. "Okay, I'm just going to fix your hair for you, okay? Then all you need to do is stay close to me, and you'll be alright, okay?" He asked. Kaiya nodded and perched on the edge of the bed, as Alpha sat behind her and quickly brushed her hair, taking the front parts and pinning them back, out of her face. He then got the headpiece and carefully lay it on her hair, pinning it in place. Her side-swept fringe was lightly pushed behind her ear but still showing. "Done." Alpha said. Kaiya nodded and pulled on the black knee-length stockings and some black flats with small bows on them she had gotten a while ago. She looked lovely. Alpha quickly clipped the grucifix necklace around her neck and righted it. "Ready?" Alpha asks. "Ready." She said as the two glanced out of the window, just in time to see Papa III unable to stall his brother any longer. Alpha took her hand and lightly pushed her behind him, gesturing for her to stay close and follow, which she did. Alpha led her out of the room and locked the door with his master key, and headed to the front door just as the two Papas entered. "Now, when he looks at you, bow politely, okay?" Alpha whispered. Kaiya nods and doesn't say a word. Papa II spotted Kaiya and headed over, making eye contact when he was just in front of her. She smiled politely and bows respectfully. "And who is this, might I ask brother? I haven't seen her around before." Papa sounded suspicious. Seeing as he..."knew" Just about every Sister of Sin in the entire church. "She is new, only arrived this morning, brother." Papa III says quickly. "I like the look of this one. Mannerly, too." Papa II noted. "Rise, Sister." Papa II said and she straightened, eyes cast to the ground by Alpha's feet. He edged sideways a little, reassuringly closer to her as she relaxed visibly. Papa III nodded. "She is indeed. Quite the mannerly one, I will say. So, you like her?" Papa III asked, tense in anticipation for the answer. He half feared what his brother would say. "Yes, I do. How old is she?" Papa II asked. Papa III stiffened. "She is 19." Alpha thought fast. Papa III looked at him with a thankful look, and gives the tiniest of nods. "Does Father and our eldest brother know of this newcomer, brother?" Papa II turned to his younger brother and in an instant, Papa III had tensed, and it was clear to Alpha he was freaking out a little, but Papa II seemed too distracted to notice...or care. "Not yet, brother, we had to get her clothes fitted and she has yet to be assigned to any duties." Papa III says. Kaiya swallows, but knew it was okay. She was calm. Papa II grunts in thought. "Right. Well, I'll take her and give her some duties, brother." He said. Kaiya's breathing immediately hitched, and Papa III froze. "Are..are you sure that's wise, brother, she doesn't quite know her way around the Church yet." Papa III seemed to be talking a little faster than before, but Papa II didn't notice. "Nonsense, I insist on taking her, I'll show her the way around." Papa II turned his body to face his brother, as Papa III glanced over his brother's shoulder at her. As soon as he had turned, she had snapped her head up to her father, and made a series of gestures, but Alpha tapped her shoulder. "He will find a way to get Papa II to let me go with you, don't worry Kaiya." Alpha bent down and whispered to her. She nods, biting the inside of her cheek a little. "As you wish, brother. But do try to be nice?" Papa III asked, and grinned, and Kaiya could tell it was kind of strained. "I can take the Ghoul too, brother. Perhaps he can assist me?" Papa II looked over his shoulder to Alpha who had straightened a second before he turned. Alpha was standing tall and stiff, slightly nervous but now Kaiya edged closer to him, tapping his bicep and blinking her long eyelashes. He smiled, and his eyes crinkled at the corner, showing he was smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded, before standing up straight, not dissimilar to Alpha and clasps her hands before her, exhaling softly. She stood at Alpha's shoulder, only as tall as his shoulders, but not seeming to mind. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride..." Kaiya thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's long but I just want to say. This story is certainly going to be long, but problem is updates will quite possibly be slow, so I apologise for that. Enjoy!


End file.
